Éclairs au crépuscule
by LMB-no-jinsei
Summary: Super! Voldy est mort, tout le monde est content, mais: qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Eh bien on retourne à Poudlard, on tente d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre, et surtout, on dit aux gens qu'on aime à quel point on les aime. Oui, mais voilà: tout n'est pas toujours bien simple...
1. Prologue

Harry se réveilla: ça n'était que l'aube, mais, déjà, un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Dehors, le monde prenait vie: les oiseaux s'éveillaient, commençant leurs doux gazouillis. Déjà, on voyait les lève tôt sortir de chez eux. Toujours étendu dans son lit, le brun sourit: il sentait que ce serait une bonne journée. Il ne se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai qu'une fois qu'il fut levé: une lettre violette ainsi qu'un hibou l'attendait sur la table de son salon.

_"Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_En raison des récents événements, et de la période de troubles qui les ont précédés, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé que l'éducation que les élèves de Poudlard on reçu durant l'année scolaire précédente serait considérée comme nulle. Chaque élève devra donc repasser son année, s'ils souhaitent qu'elle leur soit validée. En outre, tout élève n'ayant pas participé aux cours de l'année précédente en raison de ces troubles, est autorisé à reprendre son cursus scolaire, s'il le désire. Tout élève qui souhaite valider son année est prié de le faire savoir au Ministère de la Magie avant le 15/07. Le Ministère se chargera de l'intégrer aux cours, et veillera à ce que chacun respecte les règles qui seront établies, pour le bon déroulement de l'éducation de tous. "_

Dubitatif, mais tout de même bien content, le jeune homme se dit alors que, contre toute attente, il allait encore passer une année mouvementée...

* * *

Je viens de voir que j'ai déjà des review et des personnes qui suivent ma fanfic. Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire le prologue.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que celui-ci n'était là que pour introduire l'histoire (qui est en cours d'écriture) et que non, les chapitres ne seront évidemment pas si courts, je compte bien vous faire des pâtés! ^^ La vérité, c'est que je passe actuellement mon bac (aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour), mais que j'étais tellement impatiente de publier mon histoire que je ne vous ai servi qu'un minuscule prologue ^^ Promis, j'essaye d'aller vite dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre, mais cela risque de ne pas venir tout de suite non plus ^^ Enfin, en tout cas merci à tous, et dès que je peux, je publie, promis!


	2. Chapter 1

C'était le jour de la rentré: des éclairs zébraient le ciel du crépuscule. Les élèves de Poudlard se pressaient en direction du château, pouffant et jacassant. Seules deux personnes restaient à l'écart: Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ne tenaient pas vraiment à se joindre à ces gens insouciants. Comment arrivaient-ils à sourire, et à reprendre leur vie telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée avant la guerre? Les deux jeunes hommes, eux, ne le pouvaient pas, et pour cause: Draco avait rejoins les Mangemorts, et Blaise avait assisté les Carrow. Cela faisait d'eux des parias, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'intention de faire un quelconque mal... Ainsi se mettaient-ils volontairement à l'écart: pourtant, ces deux mois avaient considérablement changé les deux garçons. Chacun ayant été graciés par le Conseil Magique des Crimes de Guerres, ils avaient dû se débrouiller tout seul. Les parents de Draco (tout comme la moitié de sa famille) avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et ceux de Zabini avaient disparus dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Ils avaient donc commencé à vivre tout les deux, touts rejetés qu'ils étaient. Et les longues discutions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble avaient au moins servies à une chose: chacun s'était avoué les raisons qui les avaient poussés à agir conformément à ce que l'on attendait d'eux, ainsi que celles qui les avaient empêchés de faire trop de dégâts. Mais de cela, il était encore trop tôt pour parler. D'ailleurs, c'est sans mots qu'ils rejoignirent les autres élèves dans le château, laissant cependant une certaine distance entre eux. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention. Ils voulaient simplement finir leurs études, et tenter d'avoir une vie normale.

Oui, mais voilà: ça n'était pas des personnes normales. Et aux yeux d'un autre petit groupe de personnes, leur comportement était loin de l'être, aussi. Harry regardait Draco sans le reconnaître: tant physiquement que dans son attitude, il semblait différent. Bien sûr, cette attitude soumise, il l'avait déjà adopté: mais le brun pensait qu'avec la fin de la guerre, Malfoy serait redevenu Malfoy. Imbu de lui même, arrogant, insupportable: Malfoy, quoi. Mais cette expression triste et brisée.. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son ancien rival ainsi, et cela lui fit presque de la peine. Puis le Gryffondor se ressaisit: Malfoy était le dernier de ses soucis! Il devait plutôt se concentrer sur ses examens! Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas étudié que l'idée de réviser lui faisait déjà peur, sans compter toutes les connaissances qu'il avaient eu (en histoire de la magie, par exemple) et qu'il avait tout simplement oublié! A cette pensée, Harry aussi se senti morose, et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

"Asseyez vous! Je veux de l'ordre et de la discipline!"

Les élèves regardèrent autour d'eux: qui donc avait bien pu parler ainsi?

Là, assise sur le siège réservé au directeur, se tenait une femme étrange. Son allure était si solennelle que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'un enterrement, excepté un détail: son visage était outrageusement maquillé de fard à paupière bleu, de rouge à lèvre rouge, de blush violet et de fond de teint orange. Ses mains semblaient crochues, ses dents pointues, et ses cheveux raides semblaient mourir de l'aura que dégageait cette femme.

"Je tiens à le préciser avant que des rumeurs ne circulent à mon sujet: je suis parfaitement humaine, et le premier qui dira le contraire se retrouvera en retenue chaque samedi de l'année scolaire. Je m'appelle Grida Andralmaque, j'étais une Aurore renommée, je suis maintenant votre directrice. Alors que tout soit bien clair: il vas y avoir du changement, ici! Oh, rien de bien méchant. Mais la traîtrise ne sera plus traitée avec complaisance. Certains d'entre vous ne sont ici que parce que le Ministère a décidé qu'il laisserait une chance à tout le monde de prouver qu'il est digne d'appartenir à cette école. Et ça ne sera pas une tâche aisée. C'est tout. Le nouveau règlement vous attends sur vos lits, prenez en connaissance ce soir. Maintenant, on mange, et dans le silence. Le premier qui ouvre la bouche aura dix heures de retenues. Cette remarque sera valable tout le long de l'année."

Tout le monde resta abasourdi à cette nouvelle: les anciens se souvinrent brièvement de ce à quoi avait ressemblé l'année où Ombrage avait pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Cependant, s'ils en avaient souffert, cela semblait n'être rien comparé à Grida Andralmaque: décidément, quand la politique se mêlait de l'éducation, cela ne donnait vraiment jamais rien de bon!

Le repas se déroula donc dans le silence, silence qui d'ailleurs était profitable à Blaise et Draco, bien heureux que les élèves se soient trouvés un ennemi pire qu'un casi-Mangemort et un traître. Draco pu ainsi laisser ses pensées dériver vers ce qui lui était cher, ce qu'il aurait aimé changer, ce qu'il aimerait être.. Il pensa à deux grands yeux verts et une frange couleur jais, à un homme à silhouette sportive mais quelque peu chétive, à son sourire qu'il aimait tant autrefois et dont il ne voyait à présent qu'un fantôme... Cela finit de le déprimer: à quoi bon rêver? Les rêves sont bon pour le personnes dans la norme, pas pour les parias. Et jamais il ne serait en mesure de réaliser les siens. Il regarda l'objet de ses pensées, ses yeux se voilèrent, et il sombra.. Cette perfection ne lui était pas destinée. Il se sentait seul. Plus seul encore qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois: non pas parce que personne ne le voyait, de cela il se moquait. Mais parce qu'Il ne le voyait pas, qu'il ne le verrais jamais, et que les changements qu'il avait opéré sur sa propre personne ne se verrait jamais. C'est à ces pensées que le Serpentard se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le nouveau règlement, il savait ce qu'il contenait: encore moins de libertés, et surtout pas pour eux. Ses pas le menèrent donc directement vers sa valise et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit que ses affaires avaient été pillées, détériorées, et éparpillées. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de revenir, déjà? Deux pierres de jades valaient-elles le coût de ces humiliations? L'année allait être longue...

* * *

Voilà! Je suis rentrée de vacance, et j'ai sauté sur mon ordinateur pour continuer mon histoire :p Etant donnée que ça n'est pas facile de commencer une fic, ce chapitre peut paraître un peu court.. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps, ça ira mieux (après tout, c'est aussi ma première fic :p )


	3. Chapter 2

Draco était éreinté... Ranger, retrouver, et réparer ses affaires avait été un long labeur. D'autant que les autres Serpentards avaient, comme par hasard, décidé qu'ils se coucheraient tout de suite, et qu'il ne faudrait donc aucun bruit dans le dortoir... Et rester silencieux pendant qu'il se faisait humilier avait été bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il aurait voulu se rebeller, leur montrer à qui ils avaient à faire, leur faire regretter de s'en être pris à lui, mais il s'écrasait, en tout bon Malfoy qu'il était. Car on avait beau dire, mais sa famille, loin d'être ce groupe de personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes, n'étaient en fait que des couards qui ne voulaient pas sortir du moule qui avait été créé pour eux. On attendait des sangs-purs qu'ils soient hautains, et qu'ils se conduisent en meneurs, alors ses parents s'étaient pliés à cette exigence. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à leurs convictions, qui restaient bloquées dans leur subconscient: car en vérité, ils auraient préféré vivre comme des gens normaux, sans aucune responsabilité. Et ils avaient peurs, ces imbéciles! De Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de quiconque ayant un tant soit peu de pouvoir. Et ils se rangeaient à leurs cotés, afin qu'ils assurent leur sécurité. Les Malfoy étaient des faibles. Mais ça, Draco ne l'avait compris qu'en sixième année. Et à ce moment là, il avait aussi compris qu'il était un Malfoy, et qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait le sortir de sa couardise. Il avait suivi ses parents. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui de l'autre coté, parce qu'il avait déjà choisi son camp avant d'en avoir pris le chemin, parce que Potter le détestait, lui qui s'était toujours conduit en Malfoy. Draco avait toujours pris les mauvaises décisions et il en payait à présent le prix. Alors il se taisait. A présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était penser fort à sa seule source de motivation: se racheter. Faire les bons choix, pour une fois dans sa vie. Il allait essayer d'être fort. Oui. Pour se remonter le moral, il se dit que se taire pendant qu'il se faisait humilier était là un acte de courage plus grand qu'il n'aurait pensé. Car ce n'était pas par peur qu'il se taisait, mais par détermination, et là faisait toute la différence: ce n'était pas une soumission, mais une révolution pacifiste. A cette pensée, Draco eut un sourire: il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un Malfoy. Alors c'est souriant qu'il se coucha, en pensant que petit à petit, il arriverait à devenir la personne qu'il avait envie d'être. Quelqu'un de respectable et de courageux. "_Un vrai petit Gryffondor_", pensa-t-il amèrement.

Cette nuit là, Draco fit un rêve curieux. Pas curieux parce que certains détails auraient surpris les Poudlariens, mais parce que justement, dans ce rêve, il était vraiment un Gryffondor. Et ça, même si Draco avait beaucoup changé, c'était quand même assez choquant pour qu'il s'en rappelle. Cela commençait donc ainsi: Draco qui ne faisait pas l'erreur, en première année, de se conduire en véritable petit Malfoy, et qui, donc, était placé à Gryffondor. Draco qui avait été aussitôt renié par ses parents, Draco qui se rapprochait de Harry Potter, et les deux Gryffondors qui devenaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis le rêve changea. Harry et Draco, dans une salle de classe vide, qui discutaient. Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Draco, qui, quant à lui, continuait de se livrer à de longs discours sur sa vie. Puis Draco qui tournait les yeux, l'hématite qui rencontrait l'émeraude, et sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte, les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Puis le baiser changea, devenant plus chaud, plus mouillé, plus sensuel.. Le blond se frottait contre l'entrejambe de son récent amant, laissant leur intimité respectives s'exciter mutuellement. Le tissu de leurs uniformes était à présent trop serré pour eux, et ils s'en débarrassèrent sauvagement. La sueur qui commençait à se former sur leur peau les collait l'un à l'autre, les mains se firent baladeuses, et finalement, Draco retourna le brun et le prit sauvagement. Leurs râles de plaisir se répercutaient sur les arches du plafond haut, produisant un écho puissant: tout ce qui les entourait n'était que plaisir et érotisme purs. C'était tellement bon, sauvage, que leur orgasme n'allais pas tarder à venir...

C'est à ce moment que Draco s'était réveillé, trempé de sueur et le corps tendu à l'extrême. Priant pour qu'il n'ait pas parlé dans son sommeil, ou fait quoi que ce soit de gênant, il s'habilla en silence. Etant le premier debout, il en profita pour dresser des défenses autour de son minuscule espace. "_Essayez de passer à travers ça_", pensa-t-il. Puis il descendit dans la Grande Salle, toujours aussi silencieuse que la veille. Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco, puisque de toute manière, personne ici n'était susceptible de lui adresser la parole. Il mangea en vitesse et fila dans les cachots. Après tout, il était très tôt, il avait du temps à tuer, or il n'avait aucune envie de voir la population Poudlarienne. Ici, personne ne le trouverait. Il se laissa aller aux larmes en repensant à son rêve de la nuit: toute sa vie n'était faite que d'erreurs, de déception et de peine. L'erreur de ne pas s'être affirmé comme étant une personne à part entière, la déception de se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans le mauvais camp, et la peine qui transperçait continuellement son cœur. Il se sentait tellement vide et creux que l'éphémère allégresse de la veille lui semblait bien loin. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et le blond essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de rejoindre précipitamment la Grande Salle pour récupérer son emploi du temps. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard du dernier: comme s'il avait compris qu'i peine une minute, il était en train de pleurer lamentablement dans les cachots. Peut-être ses yeux étaient-ils rouges? Quoi qu'il en soit il se dépêcha de filer à son premier cour qui, à son grand dam, était commun avec les Gryffondors. Déjà qu'il avait dû réprimer les images qui l'avait assailli lors d'un simple regard, passer toute une heure dans la même salle que le brun lui semblait insurmontable. Blaise étant déjà dans la salle lorsque le Serpentard entra, il s'assit à coté de lui et s'efforça de se concentrer sur ses mains. A l'entrée du nouveau professeur de Sortilèges, un hoquet de surprise général se fit entendre: cet homme là devait être aurore , où l'on ne s'y connaissait pas. Ses cicatrices significatives, ses yeux impitoyables... Tout en lui avait une froideur et une droiture que l'on devinait de toute épreuve. Le cours se déroula en silence. Une fois sorti, les élèves commencèrent à jacasser entre eux, et, presque malgré lui, Draco écouta ce qu'il se disait: les classes se rencontrant et échangeant, tout le monde se rendit vite compte que si chacun des professeurs étaient bien différent, ils étaient tous plus ou moins pareil. Austérité, froideur. Le château lui même semblait en perdre de sa superbe. On se serait cru dans une école militaire. Certains, pas bêtes pour un sou, trouvaient cela normal et approuvaient les choix du ministère, qu'ils trouvaient "de rigueur, aux vues des précédents événements". "_Des futurs politiciens_." pensa Draco, cynique. "_Il me font un peu penser à mon père, ces moutons." _De toute évidence, le ministère avait décidé d'un politique stricte à tout point de vues. "_Il ne vas pas faire bon d'être fils de Mangemort, par ici_". Comme Draco était assez cultivé, cela lui fit penser à la purge qu'il y eut dans le monde moldu français, après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. En plus dur. Il allait devoir se faire très petit...

* * *

Voilà! Il s'est fait attendre, mais le Chapitre 2 est enfin là! Je l'ai tapé en trois ou quatre heures aujourd'hui, parce que j'avais peur de renoncer. En fait, j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire il y a deux ou trois semaines, mais arrivé au milieu, j'ai eu un bug, et pouf! envolé le joli chapitre! Après ça, j'étais déprimée (je suis du genre à écrire de manière spontanée), alors je n'ai pas voulu recommencer. Je savais que ce serait moins bien en essayant de me souvenir. Alors voilà le chapitre 2. Il n'était pas ainsi à la base mais bon ^^ encore un chapitre court, avec assez peu d'action :/ Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus prometteur! J'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici deux semaines :p Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'apprécie les review que je reçois :) Alors surtout, n'oubliez pas les review, écrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête, parce que j'avoue que ça aide beaucoup de savoir ce que vous pensez :) Bisous à tous!


End file.
